


This Space Between us

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, andrew just wants to cuddle, it's cute, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Andrew just wants to cuddle.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	This Space Between us

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 13  
> prompt: An opening  
> playlist:  
> little wonders - rob thomas  
> sedona - houndmouth  
> almost (sweet music) - hozier

Andrew watched as Garrett scrolled through his phone. The taller man sat with his back to the arm of his couch and one of his legs was on the floor, the other joining Andrew’s on the cushion in between them. There was a little bit of space between the cushion that Garrett had thrown his arm over and Garrett’s side. A little bit of space that looked perfectly Andrew-sized. He didn’t say anything though. Just licked his lips and continued scrolling through Instagram, not really paying attention to the posts he was thumbing over. Garrett turned his head and raised an eyebrow and Andrew flushed when he realized that He’d been caught staring. 

“What’s up?” Garrett smiled at him. 

Andrew cleared his throat and thought about asking Garrett if they could cuddle, but they’d never done that before and The ginger man was pretty sure the taller would think it was weird or something. Andrew always had a way of imagining things that were almost sure to never happen. 

He shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

Garrett didn’t seem convinced and sat up, “You sure?” 

The space between them had shrunk and it made Andrew sweat. He licked his lips. No, he wasn’t sure. Logistically, he knew that Garrett wouldn’t judge him, but the what-ifs filled his brain and made him shut his eyes when he felt the headache coming. 

Garrett was now less convinced. He scooted closer and rested his hand on Andrew’s back, “You want me to get you some pain killers?”

He waved his hand, “No, it’s alright.”

He forced himself to stop thinking about the what-ifs, instead choosing to focus on the amount of space that was now between him and Garrett. It was less than an inch, but in Andrew's mind, it was miles. He didn’t think he’d ever be close to Garrett the way he wanted to. 

Andrew let out a deep sigh and leaned away from Garrett’s hand to tuck himself back into the arm of the couch, bringing his legs to his chest. Garrett frowned.

“Andrew,” He placed his hand on Andrew’s calf, pulling it away immediately when Andrew flinched, “Yeah, that’s not being alright.”

“No, it’s fine, you just startled me.”

“You were looking right at me.” Garrett didn’t mention that when he laid a hand on Andrew’s back, he didn’t flinch then. 

“I was zoned out. I’m fine, I promise.”

Garrett’s eyes didn’t leave him for a moment before he sighed, giving in to the lie, although he still didn’t believe it. He looked down at the floor and it made Andrew feel guilty. He could read on his face that Garrett didn’t think that was true. 

Garrett stood up and muttered something about grabbing coffee before disappearing into the kitchen. Andrew relaxed his legs, letting them fall to the floor. 

There were a couple of ways this could go. He could tell Garrett that he wanted to cuddle and then they’d cuddle but at what cost. There were what-ifs connected to the other what-ifs and Andrew basically made a tree chart on worst-case scenarios hatched from best-case scenarios. Garrett was his best friend and he didn’t want to ruin that, but maybe cuddling wouldn’t? 

His brain started to hurt.

By the time Garrett had come back into the living room, Andrew had his head in his hands. The headache was in full swing now and the shorter man regretted not taking Garrett up on the painkillers. 

“Here,” Garrett handed him a bottle, “I could practically hear you thinking from the kitchen.”

Andrew muttered out a thank you and took them while Garrett got himself situated on the couch. 

Soon, they were back to the way it was before, both sitting a little strangely and Andrew staring at the space between Garrett and the couch, wishing that he could be there. Garrett gave him strange looks, sure, but after a few minutes, he no longer cared. 

He gave it all of four before he threw his head back and groaned, “Fine!”

“Wha-Andrew?” 

Garrett watched as Andrew adjusted himself and crawled over into the nook of his arm. Andrew settled with his head on Garrett’s chest and his phone and arm rested on his stomach. Garrett snorted.

“Yeah?” He was highly amused. He had been working on getting Andrew to initiate things between them, so as to not scare him, and he was so relieved that it had worked. He just hadn’t been expecting Andrew to get so fed up with himself. 

“Yes,” Andrew grumbled, “shut up.”

Andrew shook with the weight of Garrett’s laugh, laughing along with himself. 

“You know we can cuddle anytime, you just gotta ask,” Garrett grinned down at him. Andrew tried to get up, now nervous, but Garrett held him down. Andrew stilled his movements to get away but hadn’t let his brain catch up with that motion quite yet. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t ask and I just-I really wanted- the space was me-sized and I thought-”

“Andrew.” Garrett tried. 

“I was debating with myself, I knew I shouldn’t have, but I just-”

“Andrew.”

“You just looked soft and I thought that maybe-”

Garrett stopped him by stooping down and connecting their lips. He pulled away and Andrew licked his lips with shocked eyes. 

“Can I speak, please?” Garrett waited for Andrew’s nod to continue, “I left the space for you. I wanted to lay together, but I wanted you to want to lay together. I left the first move up to you.”

Andrew’s brain short-circuited, “What?”

“I want you to be comfortable and I know that sometimes you’re too scared to say no. I wanted you to initiate the snuggling.”

“Oh.” Andrew looked down, fiddling with the loose thread on the sweater that Garrett was wearing. After a moment, he looked back up, “Can you kiss me again?”

He said it softly and if he wasn’t so close to Garrett, the taller boy wouldn’t have heard him. But he did, so he nodded and leaned down again, connecting their lips.


End file.
